


When I look in your eyes, I go crazy…

by flickawhip



Series: Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil!Farah Dowling, Evil!Luna, F/F, First Blooding, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Luna's first blooding is far more violent but Farah knows exactly how to ease her mind...
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Queen Luna, Farah Dowling/Stella's Mother Luna
Series: Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213784
Kudos: 9





	When I look in your eyes, I go crazy…

Stella’s slow descent into Rosalind’s clutches is easily outstripped by how fast her mother turns from good to not, Luna’s eyes glitter dangerously now every time she goes out with Rosalind and Farah. Enough so that Stella’s breath catches at the sight of her mother, still just as elegantly dressed in a pale green-blue colored dress that’s stained with blood, her pale skin covered in bright red, viciously poured, blood from her neck over her bared cleavage, she is shaking, leaning heavily on Farah now. The smudge of blood at her cheek highlights just how thin she is now. 

Rosalind pauses, crosses to Stella to talk and nudges the two women into their office and bedroom, noticing how violently Luna trembles. It’s the same tremble that came over Farah from her first kill. Sky’s scream echoes when the doors close and Rosalind is forced to control the girl, guiding her away to her own room to shower and be ready for bed. 

Rosalind will do nothing to the girl, but she can sense that Luna needs time with Farah, someone who understands. 

Luna is quiet when Farah strips away her dress, setting it to burn in the sink, stroking away the blood at Luna’s cheek with a damp cloth, setting that too to burn once dried, moving to shower them both, her own clothes joining Luna’s in the sink to burn. The murder of the fae family had been more brutal than she had wanted for a first blood kill for Luna, but at least Luna’s slip would be faster than her own. 

Luna trembles against her when she leads her to shower, pushing her firmly back under the spray, hating the shiver that comes over Luna even as Farah kisses her, the kiss quickly turning deeply bruising and firm, possessive, a claim for what they are now. 

Luna’s breath hitches, her hands pulling at Farah, a hand tangling in the hair falling down over her neck, cupping her neck to pull her closer, the other firm at Farah’s wrist, pulling a hand between her thighs and up, pressing her where she’s wanted. Farah doesn’t need much guidance from there, long and firm fingers sliding into Luna, possessive even now. Luna’s rough growl of want is enough that Farah smirks, pushing into a rhythm that is fast and reassuringly real. Luna’s lipa brush her ear, panting her name roughly even as Farah’s pace picks up, a third finger joining the two inside her, then a fourth, dragging her to a release that’s nothing if not possessively rough. 

“Oh fuck.”

Luna’s shivering even as she ruts harder against Farah’s hand, bringing a deeply dangerous smirk to Farah’s lips as she ups the pace, pushing Luna for more, taking as much as she wants, her smirk deepening when Luna screams her release, her voice low and rough. 

“Welcome to the team, Princess.”


End file.
